Armageddon On The Planet Of The Apes
by zooman
Summary: This is the story of the scientist recording the hologram message seen in the episode The Legacy.


Armageddon on The Planet Of The Apes

Oakland California-2507

Dr. Hathers Cruss stood alone in his laboratory, that chilly evening. He wore the traditional long, white robe that was the uniform of all the staff at the Oakland Institute. Hather's lab was pear shaped and the walls were lavender in hue. The walls were covered with gray, metal shelves that came automatically out of huge slots in the walls, every twenty minutes, making loud electronic noises. The shelves were covered with row upon row of mini black coloured, computers. A circular shaped blue desk-the surface of which was covered with rows of small, black, rectangular tablets covered in blinking tiny white lights which all made strange whirling sounds-and a large circular chair were situated in the center of the aged scientist's lab. From outside the walls of the lab, the sounds of screaming and shooting and fighting and very loud ape like whoops and grunts could be heard. Hathers made a weary sigh and his wrinkled face creased into a sad frown. He ran his hands through his long, billowy white hair.

He moved slowly towards his desk, and then, trembling, pushed his left forefinger down on one of the tablets.

On the wall in front of him, the large triangular shaped window suddenly swished wide open-the glass moving upwards, automatically, electronically, all the way to the ceiling. Outside the window, the tall, aged scientist could discern the broad outlines of several tall brown building covered large, white electronic equipment of all shapes and sizes roving all about the outside walls of the building, making very loud mechanical sounds. The sounds of shouting, and gun shots, and laser shots, and explosions and loud ape grunts was louder than ever.

Hathers collapsed into his chair and put his hands to his face. he slowly shook his head. "It's hopeless," he thought to himself, "our whole civilization is doomed. Doomed!"

Hathers then took his hands away and pressed his finger down on one of the other tablets on the desktop. A large, circular screen popped up from the from of the lab, and levitated up to where Hathers could have a clear look at it. A bright, colourful image slowly formed on the white screen. The image became that of large groups of male and female gorillas running down through a completely demolished neighborhood-broken glass, and burnt and blown buildings lying everywhere, dead human bodies lying all around the apes-and opening fire at oncoming dark blue, skintight uniformed police officers wearing glowing white, football-type helmets-who also fired right back at the apes. The policemen and the apes all carried giant sized, brown rifles covered in orange electronic buttons and dials and fired off green lasers. The apes wore no clothing and were seemingly, so far, unharmed by any of the laser shots, while many of the officers went flying backwards covered with large, blood stained wounds all over their clothing

The image changed to that of a gigantic sized, dark blue, futuristic looking helicopter with ten rotor blades spinning, firing off round after round after round of dark blue rockets from some kind of giant, turbo exhaust pipe sticking out from the middle of the front of the machine.

The rockets were seen exploding on the ground, in front of a small group of male and female chimpanzees and orangutans, running wild and blasting away at the fighting back police officers with the same kind of laser weopons the gorillas carried. They all walked with their backs bent, their arms moving up and down. The explosions made little affect on the unclothed apes who just jumped up and down screaming!

The image changed to one of a giant, silverback gorilla standing naked in a massive, city square-the square was covered in large, square, glowing white tiles and surrounded by a circular row of tall, rectangular shaped, brown buildings covered in giant, circular white electronic equipment which moved all over the outside walls of the buildings making loud electronic beeping sounds. The image on the screen in Hather's lab, zeroed in a close shot of the angry looking gorilla. The gorilla carried a laser rifle in both of his black, shaggy arms, and seemed to be glaring right back at Hathers. "ALDO WILL DESTROY ALL HUMANS!" thundered the enraged gorilla, "HUMANS ENSLAVED US, NOW THEY DIE! MY ANCESTOR, THE FIRST ALDO, ALSO FOUGHT BACK AGAINST HIS SLAVE MASTERS, NOW ME DO TOO!"

Hathers looked away from the screen. Two female orangutans were running down a dark alleyway covered in burning debris carrying laser rifles. Their backs bent, their legs bent as they walked. their swinging up and down. Hathers pressed one of the tablets on his desktop. The image faded and the screen levitated down from the ceiling and back into a slot in the floor of the lab.

Hathers got up from his desk and ran to the doorway of the lab. He pressed a large, red knob on the top of the door and the door slid downwards, electronically, into a slot in the floor of the lab. Hathers ran out of the lab.

Hathers ran down the lavender coloured oval corridor of the Oakland Institute, past several large, square shaped gray and brown machines that moved automatically on tiny wheels, down the steel floor. Their square bodies were covered with thousands of very tiny, blinking red lights.

Hathers kept running untill he nearly collided with a young, blonde haired, plump woman who was running down the opposite end of the corridor-also wearing a long, white robe. Her curly blonde hair hung down over the robe. A terrified look spread over the woman's plump features. Hathers stopped his run and gripped the woman's shoulders. "oh my god Hathers!" the woman burst into tears and broke down crying, "Aldo has virtually taken over the whole city now! The apes are everywhere!" She and the aged scientist both embraced in fear. Then Hathers removed his arms from the crying woman and looked her square in the eyes. "Even without the escaped slave apes revolting, this city and most of the other cities would be rendered uninhabitable in about eight monthes anyways," the tall, gray haired scientist warned his frightened fellow staff member. The woman stopped crying and eyed Hathers suspicously. "How do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. Hathers too a deep breath and sighed. The sound of a loud explosion from outside the building. "I did a complete Valance 44 scan reading of the radiation level, it's thirty times what it was last year," Hathers gently told her,"all the radiation from the nuclear war like back in 1999, has now reached the cities." The young, plump blonde woman rested her head against Hather's chest and sobbed.

At that moment, ten, men and women security guards wearing, gray bodysuits and boots and wearing diamond shaped dark green helmets came running down the hallway towards Hathers and the frightened and sobbing girl. The guards all carried giant, brown square shaped grenades in both their arms. "You'd better get to a place of safety at once Drs Cruss and Shamix!" shouted one of the female guards as she dashed past the embracing couple, "the apes have just blown up the Hasslein Centre, and are on their way here in mabey an hour!" Hathers just nodded, as the guards ran past him down the hallway. Hathers then pulled the scared girl down the hallway with him, by his right hand clutching her left wrist. "Come with me Ran!" he said loudly to the girl, "before we take off, there's something we have to do!" "WHAT!?" shouted the girl, "the apes are on their way..." "Hang on!" shouted Hathers, determinedly, "we're not giving up without a fight!"

The dark blue door slid open automatically, by sliding downwards into a slot in the floor. The lab was pitch black dark. As soon as Hathers and Ran moved into the room, the room lit up from some unseen light source emanating from the walls of the lavender room. The room was pear shaped and contained a long row of brown, square shaped metal objects covered with long tubes and wires and long bright yellow lighted knobs blinking on and off every second. The metal objects made loud, mechanical drumming noises. Ran looked at the equipment very bewildered. Hathers took her hand and guided her towards the equipment. "First let me said unto you about a classified project done upon this institute known as Project Underground. Something me and a few of the top sly clearance 101 drs on the historical staff, know about." "I've only got sly clearance 23," Ran reminded the older scientist, "why share of this with me Hathers?" Hathers walked away from the girl and studied all the equipment for a second. "Since all we once had for decades is now falling apart," the aged scientist told her,"I will tell you the details of Project Underground. Some monthes I and a few of the historians... 

_Hathers and the twenty men and women all stood around the massive vault of huge computers. The lights on all the machinery blinked on and off. The tape reels sped slower and slower. The twenty one people all wore the same white robes, and all of them beamed with pride as they looked around at all the advanced computers._

_Way in the back of the massive scientific vault, a ten foot tall, brown coloured, telephone pole shaped robot with ten mechanical tube like arms and legs covered in blue wires and switches, stood operating this one tall, white computer covered in five triangular computer screens. "The history computer is almost done Dr. Cruss," spoke the robot in a loud, electronic sounding voice, "future generations who find this can know how our downfall started." Hathers and the other scientists all frowned at each other. "It's seems unbelievable that the escaped apes could take so many cities like that," a short, beautiful, dark skinned woman with long black hair said to Hathers, "how can they do it?' Hathers's frown deepened. "Their gorilla leader Aldo is no fool, Shante,"the aged scientist told the younger woman,"he possess great military prowess and skills and it's that that makes him dangerous to us all."_

_At that moment on one of the screens on the computer the robot was operating, a colourful image flashed on the screen, of the gorilla Aldo standing unclothed in a field one sunny day wearing shackles and chains around his wrists and feet. The chains glowed bright red and made a loud electronic noises. A large, burly, dark haired, bearded man wearing a gray bodysuit which was covered with all kinds of brown and black switches, was standing in front of Aldo, pulling on the chain around his neck. The man had a very fierce look on his craggy face as he glared at the gorilla. "C'mon Aldo!" bellowed the man, "let's get going! Let's go!" Aldo made a frightening sneer by curling his upper black lip, and showed his fangs. He glared at the man and flexed his muscles. "NO!" he shouted. The man took a step back in shock. "You...spoke?" the man asked. "NO!" Aldo said again._

_The camera that was filming the image then spun around and showed a small group of unclothed chimpanzees, gorillas and orangutans all standing on the same field,and all of them wearing the same glowing red shackles and chains around their necks and ankles-all of them jumped up and down excitedly. "On that day, Aldo was shockingly heard to say...no," a female narrator's voice said on the screen, "there are tall tales of primitive civilizations of talking apes living hiding in the wilderness, far on the outskirts of our cities, having survived the nuclear holocaust from the late twentieth century, but as yet those stories are unconfirmed. Aldo is the only one confirmed to have spoken."_

_Another scene flashed on the screen on the history computer showing a large, burly, dark skinned man standing behind five frightened unclothed chimpanzees wearing the same glowing red shackles and chains around their necks and arms, and whipping the backs of them with a large bullwhip he held in his right hand! The apes all jumped up and down screeching in pain! They stood in the middle of the city centre. It was a bright sunny day out. The man also jumped up and down, his black boots made a loud clanging sounds. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man's evil laughter, "old fashioned, centuries old ways of slave handle ment but most effective." "Ape servitude provides the backbone of our civilization's labour industries," the same female narrator's voice intoned, "if the servant apes are controlled..."_

_The screen switched off. _

_Hathers and all the scientists all just stood and looked around at their handiwork, with much excitement on their anxious faces. "I really wish Hathers, that Project Underground needn't have come to existence as such," a medium height, slender built young man of about 29, with long red hair and a moustache said to the older scientist, as he folded his arms over his white robe, "I had hoped to live out my 155 years in peace and luxury in the city," the man chuckled a little bit. Hathers made a deep frown and shook his head sadly at the younger man. "I wish it could be, but so not no no it not be anymore," concluded Hathers with regret," Aldo's forces grow bigger and bigger day by day. They take city after city." "And the cities are all becoming poisoned from the deadly radiation from the war centuries past," added Shante, as she looked down sadly at the floor, "there've been more than one such as case of already, whereas a person has died from radiation sickness. It of more matter of time to come." The pretty dark skinned woman shook her head, "the radiation has become even more powerful over the centuries and our shield devices can't do anything about it. And the medivapa droids can't cure any of of dying ones."_

_The white robed scientist all got together in a circle and held hands. "But, we've seen to it, that after our great city finally falls, we've set apart this vault of the knowledge," said Hathers with admiration, "everything here right down to the last theories of Einstein and Stanton, the history info: the cat and go disease that wiped out much of the population, 9/11, the Jupiter Christine Colony, the Bread Second Interstellar Movement, the ape colony in the Redwood Forest, the Aids cure...it's all here."_

_The group of white robed scientist all walked away from the railway station. It was late night. The huge, yellow and blue railway station was bustling with men and women wearing, short sleeved green and white togas and red shorts and blue sandals. The gigantic, blue and yellow coloured train speeded to a stop at the end of the railway. Several of the people waiting at the station all climbed aboard as, the yellow and blue doors slid open, downwards, automatically. A huge, triangular shaped window was on the front of the train, whereas the same kind of pole shaped robot could be operating a massive control panel._

_A few of the people getting on the train suddenly fell over on their faces while throwing up. Hathers and the other scientists all spun around. "The radiation is here sooner than we expect as such," said Shante quietly._

_Then five unclothed orangutans-two females and three males-came out of the darkness holding laser rifles in their arms. The apes cocked their weopons and aimed them at the helpless scientists. Hathers held up his palms. All the scientists looked terrified. "Please, we're just scientists/historians, we mean you no harm," the aged, gray haired scientist pleaded with the ape group, "we supported ape slavery as not at all. We just be scientists." The orangutans all shuffled forwards and made loud hoots, their lips pushed outwards._

Hathers put his arm around the plump blonde haired woman and showed her all around the strange looking equipment in the lab. "Tonight, I finally decided of something which must be," the aged scientist told his companion in a stern tone of voice, "a message I must leave for any of the future who find the vault." Ran looked up at Hathers with bemusement. "What do you as such now?" the plump blonde woman asked the older scientist.

Hathers moved away from ran and began walking from piece of the strange looking equipment to the next, pressing all the tiny switches on the devices. "A message for whoever comes upon the vault as such, "Hathers repeated himself.

Then, the pieces of equipment all made loud electronic buzzing and beeping sounds. The devices all glowed dark orange. Hathers stood calmly before all the equipment. "A holographic message I record and send to the F80-Iodgid in the vault!" the aged scientist said loudly to the plump blonde woman, as he faced the equipment. Hathers cleared his throat. "Here I go," he said. "In the years to come whoever finds our institute, we the scientists greet you," Hathers said to the glowing devices as he looked directly at them, "the destruction of our world as we know it is imminent. But our civilization's great advances must not vanish. We have therefore deposited the sum of all our scientific knowledge in a number of vaults which are located in various cities throughout the world. And what we hope will be found by future generations in this city, the vault is embeddened in concrete in the lower level of the mid town railway station, on the gateway to track number 4."

The equipment then stopped glowing and seemingly switched themselves off. Hathers then ran to the plump blonde woman, gripped her shoulder and pulled her towards the entrance of the lab. The sounds of loud ape grunting and hoots could be heard outside the walls of the room.

Men and women wearing the same white robes, were all running screaming up and down the hallways of the Oakland Institute, being pursued by groups of unclothed gorillas, chimpanzees and orangutans moving with their backs bent, their knees bent and their arms swinging up and down, as they blasted and killed as many of the fleeing humans as they could, from the laser rifles they all carried. The hallway was becoming littered with the dead bodies of one human after another.

Hathers and Ran came upon the sight of the carnage, as they stepped out of the sliding open door of the lab. Both of them stared with horror at the invading apes. Hathers grabbed ran's right shoulder and pulled her down the hallway.

A male chimpanzee took sight of the pair from where he was jumping up and down at the end of the hallway, and took shots at them from the laser rifle he carried in both of his brown shaggy arms. "I be only 80 years old," Ran whispered to Hathers as she looked terrified at the oncoming chimpanzee trying to shoot her, "I be not ready to die!" "Let's get out of here!" Hathers whispered back to her in a frightened tone of voice.

The ran down the hallway in the midst of groups of apes gunning down fleeing and screaming men and women. "As the old saying goes, if history is not learned, it shall be repeated," Hathers told Ran as they bounded together down the hallway, being careful to avoid all the laser beams being blasted everywhere, "the one fear of keeping slaves is that the slave may always turn tables on the master."

Hathers and Ran both dashed into the night, away from the Oakland Institute-the large building disappearing far into the background now, and moved speedily through the city which was now being overrun by bands of out of control apes, running loose blasting away at any and all toga dressed civilians, with their laser rifles. Rivers of blood flowed through the streets of the city.

Hathers and the girl both ran through the forest and finally to the tops of some rocky hills.

It was morning. Hathers and the girl stood hiding behind the rocks on the hill. Both of them embraced each other in fear and stared in fright over at the horizon. "Hathers, you may listen," the girl said in a frightened tone, "let's run far away into the wilderness! Just get as far away as we can!" "I agree," said Hathers, "let's just get away."

Hathers and the girl ran down the hill and ran away into a sun scorched desert at the left side of the hill.

As the couple moved through the sands, they came across a large group of other humans walking through the desert. All of them had their backs to the couple, and all of them wore dirty and torn lavender togas and ripped and torn pants and boots. Hathers and Ran both looked with confusion into each other's faces and ran up to the other humans. They tapped the humans on the shoulders. All of them turned around to face the couple. One heavyset, young blonde haired man made a bitter smile at the couple. "Well come and join us," he offered with a sweep of his hand, "a number of us attack survivors, I know be there plenty of others, have chosen to hide from the apes and the radiation I hear of, deep in the wilderness. Come and join us. We'll abandon the cities and move as such to a primitive life. Join." Hathers and Ran just shrugged their shoulders and joined in with the fleeing humans, in their trek across the barren wasteland.

The apes meanwhile ran all over the now ruined city jumping up and down and shooting and hooting and grunting! Their gorilla leader Aldo ran in front of them, his back bent, his knees shuffling, his arms swinging up and down. All the apes carried huge laser rifles. The city was covered with the dead bodies of murdered humans. Their bodies drenched in blood from gaping laser wounds, on their toga dressed corpses. "DEATH TO ALL HUMANS!" shouted Aldo as he bared his fangs and raised his laser rifle high in the air with his right hand.


End file.
